


We're Idiots

by Harper44



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Bisexual Link, Blowjobs, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Gay Rhett, Jock Rhett, M/M, kind of a slut link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:19:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25595662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harper44/pseuds/Harper44
Summary: Rhett becomes the marching band manager in order to woo a mediocre trumpet player. He has more trouble than he thought reaching that goal.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	We're Idiots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sohox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sohox/gifts).



Rhett McLaughlin is tall, likable, kind, and a star basketball player. He would probably have pretty good luck with the ladies if he tried. The main problem is, he doesn’t try. For the entirety of junior year, he’s had his eyes on a boy who does try and succeed in getting girls. But for senior year, he has a plan. He becomes the marching band manager with the intent of wooing a certain mediocre trumpet player. 

Link Neal is tall, charming, he has a winning smile, and he plays the trumpet in marching band. He’s not very good, but he doesn’t have to be, because it’s not like being in band is going to help in getting women anyways. For some reason, Rhett McLaughlin annoys the crap out of him. Maybe it’s because he wouldn’t have to try to get a date if he ever tried. Maybe it’s because a couple of the girls Link has gone out with would not stop talking about him. All he knows is, he groans aloud the day he finds out Rhett is going to be band manager this year. 

To Rhett’s delight and dismay, Link is late to one of the first practices. He shows up disheveled and exasperated with a hickey peeking out over his collar. He glares holes through Rhett’s head when he arrives, daring him to say something. Rhett dares. “Practice started fifteen minutes ago, Neal. Need to set an alarm so you know when to detach your lips from some poor girl’s neck?”

“Shut up, McLaughlin,” Link growls before walking off to take his place. Rhett takes a second to imagine the man growling those words to him under different circumstances and involuntarily shutters. After that, jealousy creeps in and the knowledge that Link is obviously straight as a rail reminds Rhett that this is basically all for nothing. He sighs and gets back to his job. 

Rhett watches Link flirt with every girl in the band over the next few weeks, and if he’s not mistaken, Link throws a few comments towards some guys too. Maybe that’s just wishful thinking. Rhett and Link snip at each other every time they’re within hearing distance. As snarky as the comments are, Rhett can’t help but memorize the times Link says some backhanded compliment about his appearance or halfway gives on some point that Rhett is better.

Rhett’s walking through the band room late one afternoon when he finds Link sitting on the floor cleaning his instrument. Even though he’s not very good, he keeps his trumpet extremely clean. Along with all the other things Rhett has noticed about Link, he knows that Link cleans things compulsively. 

“Think that thing’s clean enough, Neal?” Rhett finds himself saying. Link just shakes his head, in response or simply in irritation, Rhett doesn’t know. “If you put that much effort into playing you could probably be better.” As soon as he says it, Rhett grimaces at himself. That was probably too far and it’s the most pointed and serious insult either of them have shared. Link seems to hate him already anyway, might as well give him a real reason. 

Link looks up, eyes flashing dangerously. “What is your problem, Rhett?” Rhett’s brow furrows, Link only ever calls him by his last name. “Why are you even here right now? Why are you even band manager, you’re a basketball guy. And why do you always make snarky comments on me being with girls? That has nothing to do with you, if you want a girl, I’m sure you’d have no problem getting one. Just, leave me alone man!” He drops his trumpet into the case and stands, fists clenched. Rhett braces to get punched, but it never comes. Link just stands before him shaking a little, confusion written all over his face like he was just told something he should have known for a long time. 

“I’m sorry, Link, I shouldn’t have said that. And I, um, I don’t like girls anyway. I don’t have a problem with you… being the way you are. It’s fine, no judgement.” Rhett holds his hands up in surrender, waiting to see what Link is going to do and trying not to drown in those shockingly blue eyes.

At last, Link tears his gaze away and leans down to put his trumpet away properly. “Well, I’m sure you wouldn’t have trouble getting guys either,” Link mutters under his breath. 

Rhett takes a deep breath in through his nose and watches Link carefully as he says, “You see, that’s the problem.” Link only glances at him to show he’s listening. “There’s this guy in the band who I really like, that’s why I became band manager. He’s almost always taken in some capacity and I was trying to get his attention, but I completely botched it.”

He’s surprised at Link’s sincerity when he says, “Just give it a shot, man. I don’t have quite as much experience with guys-” Rhett’s brain jumps up and down at that implication. “But to get anyone, you gotta go for it. Rejection isn’t as bad as you think it’ll be.”

“Okay, then. It’s you, Link.” Rhett holds his breath and Link freezes, head down so Rhett can’t read his face.

“I’ve been an idiot,” Link says, turning towards him abruptly, “And you’re an idiot. We’re idiots. I’m gonna kiss you now.” Before Rhett can understand what’s happening, the man he’s been dreaming about for over a year is on him, lips on lips, hands grasping at everything they can reach. Rhett’s back hits a wall and he holds Link tightly to himself, nearly grinning at how perfect it feels. 

Link starts working his way down his neck, hands working the opposite direction to pull his shirt up. Rhett’s head falls against the wall and lets out a breathy laugh, “This how you treat all the girls?”

Link pulls his shirt off and speaks as he kisses down his chest, “I don’t usually plan on keeping the girls around, but if you don’t mind, I’d like to take you on a date when we’re done here.” He drops to his knees and runs his tongue along the waistband of Rhett’s shorts, making him moan as he nods in confirmation. “I also don’t give the girls blowjobs.” He hooks a couple fingers into Rhett’s boxers and meets his eyes, gaze alight with lust. “This okay?”

“Yes,” Rhett breathes before letting out a moan when Link pulls his shorts and underwear down to his ankles in one swift motion. 

“Oh, fuck,” Link says at the sight of him, making Rhett grin.

“Surely this isn’t too much for your big mouth.” Rhett’s quip dissolves into groans when Link drags his tongue up the length from base to tip. 

“If you don’t shut up, McLaughlin, you won’t get to find out what this mouth can do.” He takes the head into his mouth and swirls his tongue around it, effectively keeping Rhett from being able to speak English. If Link simply did that for another minute, Rhett would cum, but that’s just Link getting started. He wraps his hand around the base and pumps while lavishing the lip with his tongue, drool dripping down his chin and soft moans falling from his mouth. Rhett threads his fingers through his hair, but refrains from pushing him down even though he desperately wants to. 

“Please, Link,” he moans. “Please, show me more.” Link removes his hand and Rhett whines, but he’s not complaining for long before Link slowly sinks all the way down until his nose is in the soft golden curls on Rhett’s stomach. A throaty noise falls from Rhett’s lips and it’s all he can do to keep from cumming. The dark haired man holds it there long enough for Rhett to wonder if he needs to breathe, wiggling his tongue, until Rhett’s legs become jelly under him when Link swallows around his cock. Rhett’s hand tightens in Link’s hair, trying to pull him off. “I’m gonna cum,” Rhett gasps. Link’s hands curl around the backs of his thighs and pull him as deep as possible as Rhett cums down his throat. Link swallows it down until Rhett softens in his mouth. He gently pulls Rhett’s shorts back up then stands, pressing another kiss on his mouth.

“How about a burger?” Link asks, voice raspy but otherwise seeming unaffected as he runs a hand through his hair. 

Rhett is still using the wall to keep himself up as he stutters, “But you- Can I- what about?”

Link grins, pupils blown and eyes fiery, “I’m fine. I’ve made it through the past two weeks with a boner during band practice every time you got onto me for being late.” With that, he grabs a speechless Rhett’s hand to pull him toward the door. 

They have trouble being in the band room together without giggling after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on tumblr @harper44


End file.
